Remember Me
by Darcy Drake
Summary: Hermione leaves the nest to experience the world on her own.


**Don't Forget to Remember Me** by Carrie Underwood

Remember Me  
_Darcy Drake_

_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up my trunk and  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
'Baby don't forget_

Hermione stood in her bedroom, her trunk at her feet. On her wall sat the small diploma saying she had finally finished her years at Hogwarts. The books that had littered her bedroom ever since she was a child sat at the bottom of her trunk, waiting to be taken out and put on a bookshelf of their own.

"Hermione? Are you packed? I made some lunch for you. You should eat before you leave."

Hermione smiled at her mother, tears springing to her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to keep them at bay. Her mother had been crying all morning, and she didn't want to make it worse. "Mom, you know I've got to leave. Ron is waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron, and I don't want to be late."

Mrs. Granger shook her head, "Another hour or so won't make you too late." The woman's hands shook as she reached out to take Hermione's hand, "Dear I Love you so much. I'm going to miss you."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she pulled her mother into a hug, "I love you too. You know I'm going to miss you."

Pulling back, her mother took her hand, "I just wanted to give you something."

_Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way_

"I know that you won't need the car once you get there, but it would make me feel better if you had it," the keys felt heavy in Hermione's hand, as though they weren't supposed to be there. She sniffed and pulled them close to her heart, "Are you sure?"

With a wave of her hand, Mrs. Granger waved her off, "Oh yes. We will be fine without it. Now it's low on gas, so just make sure to fill it up. I've got some money for you in there for later. Don't be afraid to call us if you need anything."

Hermione's father came in the room then, grabbing the trunk, "It's time to go," he said, kissing Hermione on the top of the head. Hermione nodded and, with her mother by her side, descended the stairs to the door. Tears were falling freely from her face now, and Hermione hugged her mother again.

It didn't take long for Hermione's father to put the trunk in the back of the car, then come around to wish her good luck. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you darling. Be careful, and please don't forget to call."

Hermione nodded, pulling back and wiping her face. She was crying too much, it would just be harder for her mother to let go. Then, without warning, her mother shoved the family bible into Hermione's hands and kissed her cheek, "This is for if you get lost. I want you to always be able to find your way back home."

_Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me_

Hermione's hugged both her parents again and smiled. Her parents' eyes were both red as they watched her get in the car. After one more glance, Hermione waved and backed out, driving forward into her future.

With her hand over her heart, Mrs. Granger whispered, "Please don't forget, I'm always going to be here."

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright_

Hermione pulled out her keys and opened her muggle apartment, leaning down to pet Crookshanks as he began to rub her leg. "Hey baby, how were you today?"

She put the mail on the kitchen table and started some water for tea, humming to herself as she went. That was when she noticed the note on the fridge. It was definitely Ron's handwriting, and there were blotchy marks too where it looked like he spilled water on it. With trembling fingers, she read it,

_Dear Hermione,_

_You know I love you, I know you do. Living alone has just gotten to be too much. I'm missing out, and I miss my parents. Maybe in a few years, I'll realize this was a mistake, but I want to move on._

_Forever Loving you,  
Ron_

Her heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces. Whatever plans she had that evening, were now going to hell. Tears streamed down her face as she read over the note once again. It still said the same thing it did before, and Hermione felt horrible. What had she done? What happened?

The next day, Hermione decided not to dwell on the uncomfortable. Sure, Ron was gone, but she could move on. She'd move on just like he did. Mail from the day before littered the tabletop, and Hermione began going through them. One was for the rent, another was for electricity, and another was for her cell. They had all come at once. It was like the entire world was out to get her.

So, just like she had the week before, and the week before that, she sat down next to the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Granger Residence," her mother's voice came through the speaker. As though it were her pillar, she broke down in tears. "Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione took a breath to get a hold of herself, telling herself that crying wasn't doing anyone any good. "It's me Mom. I was just calling to say hello."

"Well goodness, dear. What is the matter?"

Hermione shook her head, then realized her mother couldn't see her, "It's nothing, everything is just fine. I just miss you is all."

Mrs. Granger didn't sound convinced, but she let it go anyway, "Well I'm here for you. Have you prayed about it?"

Hermione smiled at the phone, "I will now."

They continued to talk, Hermione feeling all her problems going out the window. Her parents were going to help with rent, and she was grateful. After about an hour though, Hermione needed to go eat. "I'll call you again later mom, I love you."

"You can call me anytime darling, I love you. Your father says he loves you too."

She waited a second, but then called to her mom again, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes Darling?"

_Before we hung up I said  
'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my best friend Polly, I'll come see her after all  
And tell mee-ma that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me_

"Have you talked to Polly?"

"Yes, I saw her yesterday."

Hermione laughed, "Well next time you see her tell her I'm coming into town. We should get together."

Mrs. Granger laughed also, "I'll be sure to do that. You know, your grandmother isn't doing so well, you should call her."

Hermione nodded to herself, "She always does get better when she talks to me."

Though she couldn't see her mother, she knew she did the same thing, "I love you."

Hermione wasn't ready to hang up yet, "Hey mom, tell Dad I miss him so much. I'll always be his girl."

Another laugh from the other end of the line, "He knows that, and he misses you too. Are you sure you don't want to come home?"

With a chuckle, Hermione ended the call, "No I'm okay where I am. I'll call you back later, I love you both."

"We love you too dear, be careful. Good-bye."

"Bye."

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place  
Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me_

Hermione sat on her bed, wondering what she was going to do. She missed him so much, but he wouldn't come home. She felt so alone, as if everyone had abandoned her. Then her mother's words came back to her, _I want you to always be able to find your way back home._

The family bible sat next to her lamp, creased with age. She still picked it up occasionally, but with magic, why do you need God.

_This is why,_ she told herself, getting on her knees. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to pray, "I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to do here, but I know you're listening. I feel like everything has fallen apart, and I need you. Sure, I know you've got an entire world to take care of, but if you could please just help me. Don't forget about me God, no matter how small I am."

"'mione?"

Hermione's eyes shot open and she looked behind her. There Ron stood, a suitcase in his hand. She smiled at him, standing up slowly, "Ron?"

"What are you doing?" He looked confused by her stance. She shrugged and looked down at where she was, "I was praying."

"What were you praying about?" He laid down his suitcase and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She allowed him to and curled into his neck. He sighed with relief and kissed her forehead, "I couldn't understand."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "I was praying for this."


End file.
